


Photograph

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era bello quando papà tornava a casa: portava quella vecchia valigia di stoffa mezza consumata ed irrimediabilmente ingrigita dagli anni, che odorava sempre di polvere e biancheria, e quelle altre, rigide e piene di graffi.<br/>Rientrava in casa dopo una giornata passata ad aspettarlo, seduto sul genkan con il mento sulle mani, a fissare quella porta per cogliere quel momento fantastico nel quale si sarebbe aperta e avrebbe rivelato suo padre, i capelli troppo lunghi scomposti in mille ciuffi, le due grandi borse nere appese al collo e la borsa di tela ai piedi.<br/>Avrebbe voluto saper fare le foto anche lui per poter immortalare quel momento.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chu_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/gifts).



_Every memory of looking out the back door_   
_I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor_   
_it's hard to say it, time to say it_   
_goodbye, goodbye_

_Every memory of walking out the front door_   
_I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for_   
_it's hard to say it, time to say it_   
_goodbye, goodbye_

_Look at this photograph_   
_everytime I do it makes me laugh_   
_everytime I do it makes me_

_(Photograph,_  Nickelback)

 

Quella stanza gli era sempre piaciuta: buia, fresca, piena di fili sottili, tesi,, che univano i muri come una ragnatela bianca o i giochi sulla settimana enigmistica dove si dovevano collegare i puntini per avere un’immagine.  
Le pareti erano bianche, e c’erano dei lunghi tavoli neri con delle bacinelle posate sopra, un odore strano e acido che faceva pizzicare il naso, e, in alto, tante fotografie appese, come i foglietti dei desideri nel giorno di Tanabata.  
Lui non faceva danni, assolutamente: se ne stava lì in un angolino, seduto tra quei tavoli troppo alti per lui, in un angolo, felice solo di sentire quel pizzicorio al naso e vedere, nel buio assoluto, le chiazze bianche delle foto appese.  
Se ne stava lì come un coniglietto nella sua tana sotterranea, tutta buia, ma di un’oscurità che non faceva paura, ma era rassicurante, protettiva.  
Finché qualcuno non veniva a stanarlo.  
– Akihito! Cosa combini? Sei di nuovo qui?! Tuo padre ti sgriderà! Vuoi rovinare tutto il suo lavoro?  
Era inutile ripetere che lui non toccava mai niente, che si limitava a starsene lì in terra senza dare fastidio a nessuno: veniva regolarmente trascinato via dalla camera oscura e riportato nella luce sfolgorante del salotto, e sgridato (di nuovo) per aver messo piede lì dentro.  
Quella era la stanza dove lavorava suo padre, piena di cose costose ed importanti, e un bambino come lui non aveva il permesso di metterci piede, mai; anche quando suo padre non era in casa, la proibizione rimaneva, unica vera traccia della sua presenza in quella famiglia, unica certezza che sarebbe tornato, prima o poi, anche quella volta.  
Era bello quando il papà tornava a casa: portava quella vecchia valigia di stoffa mezza consumata ed irrimediabilmente ingrigita dagli anni, che odorava sempre di polvere e biancheria, e quelle altre, rigide e piene di graffi.  
Rientrava in casa dopo una giornata passata ad aspettarlo, seduto sul genkan con il mento sulle mani, a fissare quella porta per cogliere quel momento fantastico ed unico nel quale si sarebbe aperta e avrebbe rivelato suo padre, i capelli troppo lunghi scomposti in mille ciuffi, le due grandi borse nere appese al collo e la borsa di tela ai piedi.  
Avrebbe voluto saper fare le foto anche lui per poter immortalare quel momento.  
Suo padre lo abbracciava quando gli correva incontro, e lui aveva imparato a controllare la sua esuberanza per non rischiare di far cadere le grandi valige nere. Poi entrava in salotto e salutava la mamma, e si ritirava in bagno per una doccia veloce.  
Akihito aspettava come un cucciolo obbediente che lui tornasse in salotto, seduto sul divano a rispettosa distanza dalle borse nere, mentre sua madre prendeva quella di tela per lavarne il contenuto in preparazione per il prossimo viaggio.  
Poi, finalmente, suo papà tornava, con i capelli ancora mezzi bagnati che asciugava alla bene e meglio con un asciugamano bianco per non subire i rimproveri della moglie.  
Si inginocchiava ai piedi del divano e prendeva dal portafoglio la chiave per aprire le valige rigide: come fosse stato un tesoro, tirava fuori le sue macchine fotografiche, gli zoom, il cavalletto, e tutte quelle altre cose dai nomi complicati, lucenti e protette dagli urti dalle morbide imbottiture interne delle borse.  
I suoi compagni di scuola lo prendevano in giro perché dicevano che suo padre era un tipo strano, e anche lui: il suo papà non vestiva in giacca e cravatta blu come gli altri, non andava in ufficio ogni mattina e non gli riportava dei regali veri dai suoi viaggi.  
Era un tipo strano, alto, con i capelli scomposti, come se non avessero mai conosciuto una spazzola, sempre in jeans e maglietta, sempre pasticcione, come se non sapesse muoversi in situazioni formali.  
Ma rideva sempre.  
Aveva un viso scurito dal sole, abbronzato anche in inverno, e non era quasi mai a casa; non ricordava che fosse mai andato ai colloqui con i professori, o a trovarlo quando c’erano le lezioni aperte ai genitori, e spesso aveva sentito sua mamma gridare che era come essere una vedova perché lui non c’era mai.  
Akihito si domandava perché litigassero dopo essere stati lontani tanto tempo, e si raggomitolava nel letto con Usako-chan vicino.  
Glielo aveva regalato il suo papà quando aveva quattro anni, durante un matsuri estivo: era tutto orgoglioso di indossare i suoi primi geta e lo yukata, e camminava tra la madre e il padre in quel fiume di gente, sentendo di avere una famiglia come tutti gli altri, per una volta, ed felice di mostrarla.  
La mamma aveva comprato una mela caramellata a lui ed al padre, rimproverandolo di essere un bambino peggio di suo figlio, ma non resistendo alle sue moine, come sempre; erano andati a spasso tra le bancarelle, e Akihito, a cavalcioni sulle spalle del padre, aveva visto Usako-chan appeso tra i premi di una di esse. Il padre lo aveva fatto scendere ed aveva speso una cifra spropositata per le partite di tiro al bersaglio, riuscendo alla fine, però, a vincere il coniglietto di stoffa.  
La madre, quando lo aveva scoperto, gli aveva chiesto perché avesse speso tanti soldi per un pupazzo che avrebbe potuto pagare meno della metà in un negozio, e lui e Akihito si erano guardati, con le loro mele caramellate sbocconcellate a metà, senza capire.  
La povera donna si era girata ed aveva preso a camminare lamentandosi di avere  _due_  uomini strani in casa, e Akihito si era messo a ridere, con Usako-chan stretto contro il viso.  
Suo padre aveva preso la sua macchina fotografica e lo aveva ritratto così, con la bocca impiastricciata di caramello, la mela mangiata a metà in una mano, e le orecchie del coniglio sul viso, un’espressione felice come non mai.  
Suo padre era così: non gli piacevano le foto di rito, con le persone in posa, innaturali e senza alcun sentimento dietro; scattava le foto ai passanti, dalle ragazzine in kimono con buffi spilloni nei capelli agli anziani che ricordavano le feste più povere ma non meno divertenti della loro giovinezza, ai bambini che zampettavano incerti sugli zoccoli e alle mamme con i piccoli appesi alla schiena…   
Spesso alcune persone si preoccupavano di quello strano tipo che fotografava degli estranei, ma Akihito lo fissava incantato e  stringeva Usako-chan, orgoglioso di poterlo mostrare ai compagni di classe che lo prendevano in giro il giorno dopo.  
È vero, suo papà viaggiava tanto e, quando tornava, non gli portava dei giocattoli come capitava ai suoi compagni nelle rare trasferte aziendali dei genitori... Ma i regali di suo papà erano i più belli del mondo.  
Dopo aver riposto le sue macchine fotografiche, la mamma li richiamava a tavola, finalmente insieme dopo settimane di lontananza, con la tavola imbandita a festa di tutti i piatti preferiti del padre.  
Ma il momento più bello era dopo la cena, quando la mamma si chiudeva in cucina per rassettare e lavare i piatti.  
Il padre lo portava in bagno e si lavavano le mani, poi tornavano in salotto e Akihito guardava il padre prendere la più piccola della valige rigide e fargli cenno di seguirlo nella camera oscura.  
Entravano in quella stanza buia e fresca, e l’interruttore scattava, illuminando tutto fiocamente di una fastidiosa luce rossa. Il padre si avvicinava ai lunghi tavoli neri, e mescolava al loro interno quelle sostanze trasparenti che gli facevano pizzicare il naso, e poi apriva la sua valigetta, estraendo i negativi uno ad uno, ed immergendoli nel liquido. Poi prendeva uno sgabello e vi lasciava salire il figlio, e Akihito poteva vedere, come per magia, delle immagini che comparivano sulla carta bianca.

~ * ~

Il padre trascorreva molte ore chiuso nella camera oscura al ritorno dai suoi viaggi, ma, quando ne usciva, arrivava finalmente il momento che il figlio aveva atteso per tanto tempo: si sedevano in salotto e Akihito, seduto sul divano con le gambe penzolanti che facevano su e giù per l’emozione, guardava il padre prendere di nuovo la più piccola della valige rigide.  
Spostava meticolosamente tutti gli ammennicoli che erano sul basso tavolino del salotto e li ammonticchiava in un angolo; poi si sedeva su un cuscino davanti al tavolo, accanto al figlio, e posava la valigetta sul ripiano lucido.  
Akihito ricordava il momento in cui le due serrature scattavano come il più bello della sua infanzia: il coperchio si alzava, e dentro c’erano, organizzate in piccoli blocchi, una miriade di foto, il frutto del lavoro di settimane.  
Il padre le prendeva una ad una, e, mostrandole al figlio, gli raccontava, come se avesse registrato ogni minima cosa nella sua memoria, cosa raffiguravano: il cielo all’alba, con i gabbiani ed i pescatori che si avviavano alla loro fatica quotidiana, i costumi tradizionali dai colori vivaci delle donne di paesi lontani, le spiagge bianche e lunghissime di posti che lui non conosceva, le montagne dalle cime innevate che si stagliavano nel cielo azzurro… E poi bambini che giocavano, della sua età ma con la pelle e i capelli di colore diverso, animali bellissimi, che lui aveva visto solo allo zoo, nel loro ambiente naturale, cieli tersi o nuvolosi dai colori straordinari, inimmaginabili, palazzi e costruzioni di città che la maestra aveva nominato a scuola, mari enormi che, nel ritaglio minuscolo della fotografia, sembravano scorci da una finestra…  
Dentro a quella valigetta nera, tutta graffiata ed ammaccata dai viaggi, dalle mani abbronzate del padre, da quelle cartelline di vecchia carta ingiallita, Akihito vedeva uscire il mondo intero, colorato e fantastico, come oggetti straordinari tirati fuori dal cappello da un prestigiatore. Seduto lì accanto al padre, a sentirlo raccontare di un appostamento di due ore sotto la pioggia per fotografare il volto di un vecchio pescatore tornato dal mare in tempesta con la sua rete mezza vuota, oppure uno scatto fulmineo, per fermare l’immagine di quel neonato che posava la manina paffuta sul viso della madre, Akihito sognava ed era come se, in tutte quelle settimane lontane, anche lui avesse viaggiato con il padre, loro due insieme, come se avessero visto le stesse cose, annusato gli stessi odori, sentito gli stessi suoni.  
Guardava le macchine fotografiche del padre con ammirazione ed amore, perché erano ciò che gli permetteva di essere col suo papà in ogni momento, anche dall’altro capo del mondo, che sapevano raccontargli, attraverso i colori impressi sulla carta fotografica e la voce ridente del padre, il mondo intero.  
Quale bambino poteva dire di ricevere regali più belli dal proprio papà?

~ * ~

Akihito mise giù il telefono, ridendo.  
Sua madre gli aveva annunciato sconvolta che suo padre “ _alla sua età!_ ” era partito per l’esplorazione di un atollo sperduto in America assieme a degl’indigeni per fotografare un pesce rarissimo, uno squalo giallo limone.  
Aveva riso al pensiero di suo padre, ormai brizzolato e stempiato, con le rughe abbronzate che accentuavano ancora di più il sorriso sul suo viso, con la sua macchina fotografica preferita al collo, la vecchia valigia di tela grigiastra e quelle rigide nere appese sulle spalle ormai un po’ curve.  
Sorrise al pensiero di quel candore infantile che anche lui aveva ereditato suo malgrado, che lo portava a seguire le strade più assurde pur di strappare al tempo ed al mondo uno scatto, un’immagine, un istante di vita; sorrise al pensiero di un uomo di mezza età in jeans e maglietta che partiva su una canoa fatta a mano per fotografare un grosso pesce giallo.  
Sorrise al pensiero che quell’uomo meraviglioso era suo padre, che guardava in quella piccola foto sulla sua scrivania.  
I suoi amici lo prendevano in giro ridendo perché nella sua casa di un fotografo c’erano ben poche foto esposte, ed era vero.  
Aveva scelto una strada diversa da quella di suo padre: voleva fare un colpaccio, uno scoop che gli fruttasse molto denaro e gli permettesse di dedicarsi alla stessa vita di suo padre in età matura.  
Adesso, davanti a sé, vedeva piccoli servizi fotografici in attesa di quello che gli avrebbe portato il successo economico e la fama, e si sentiva bene così.  
Guardò il mobile nel quale conservava le sue macchine fotografiche, e, in quella numerosa schiera di gioielli tecnologici, vide la sua preferita, vecchia e resa opaca da anni di uso, in un angolo.  
La prese e la rigirò tra le mani, con la dolcezza che si potrebbe avere per un neonato.  
Quella macchina aveva scattato le due foto che aveva sulla scrivania, quella sua con il coniglio di stoffa e l’altra, preziosa come un tesoro.  
Stesso giorno della sua gemella, ma unica nel suo genere: raffigurava lui bambino, sulle spalle del padre, il coniglio in una mano e la mela caramellata pericolosamente vicina ai capelli del genitore, lui che gli teneva una gamba con una mano e il suo dolce nell’altra, alzando il viso per incontrare il suo sorriso.  
Sua madre aveva sempre fatto delle foto disastrose, come per una sorta di compensazione con il dono del marito: ma quella era degna di un primo premio.  
Era quasi l’unica foto che avesse con suo padre, perennemente relegato alla parte posteriore dell’obbiettivo, mai presente nella scena come nella sua vita.  
Ma la sua impronta era indelebile, il suo amore traspariva dalle foto così come nella sua intera esistenza, anche in quei momenti.  
Ricordava il giorno in cui, per l’ennesima volta, i suoi genitori erano stati convocati a scuola: alle sue assenze, i compiti consegnati in bianco, il comportamento riprovevole, si era aggiunta una rissa durante l’intervallo.  
Stranamente, quella volta suo padre era a casa, e Akihito ricordava di essersi vergognato come non mai in vita sua.  
Lo avevano riportato a casa, sua madre aveva guardato le sue ferite ed era scoppiata a piangere, supplicandolo di dirgli perché fosse diventato un simile teppista. Si era chiuso nel mutismo, perché in fondo non aveva nulla da rispondere, e lo avevano spedito in camera.  
Quella sera, mentre guardava la televisione prima della cena, suo padre gli si era avvicinato, nella penombra rumorosa del salotto, e, timidamente, rigirandola tra le mani come stava facendo lui in quel momento, gli aveva porto la sua macchina fotografica.  
L’aveva guardato scioccato, domandandosi cosa gli stesse passando per la testa, di permettere ad un teppista come lui anche solo di toccare una macchina così costosa, alla quale era tanto affezionato.  
Suo padre gliel’aveva spinta tra le mani con fare impacciato, e Akihito era rimasto interdetto, terrorizzato di toccarla così come di farla cadere.  
– E’ la mia preferita, la comprai col mio primo lavoro. Facevo il garzone al mercato del pesce ogni mattina, e non m’importava che mi prendessero in giro perché puzzavo di pesce, o perché avevo la schiena ammaccata. Ogni giorno passavo davanti alla vetrina del negozio e la guardavo, pensando “Un giorno sarà mia”, e questo mi dava la forza per fare tutto. Spero che anche tu un giorno possa provare lo stesso...  
Poi, imbarazzato come un ragazzino, era entrato in cucina chiedendo cosa ci fosse per cena.  
Aveva dormito con la macchina fotografica sul comodino, guardandola anche al buio, chiedendosi se sarebbe mai riuscito a provare quello che aveva detto suo padre.  
Poi, un giorno, durante una gita scolastica, aveva avuto il coraggio di portare la macchina di suo padre: l’aveva nascosta nello zaino, e le mani gli tremarono quando la tirò fuori.  
Vergognandosi di mostrarle a suo padre, portò il rullino ad un negozio di foto per farle sviluppare e, quando le mostrò ai suoi amici, questi si complimentarono con lui per le sue foto, davvero belle.  
Le guardò stupito, e gli sembrò, per la prima volta da quando quella sciagurata adolescenza era iniziata, di aver fatto qualcosa di buono.

~ * ~

Prese la sua attrezzatura fotografica, pronto per una serata di bagordi a spese dei suoi amici in occasione del suo compleanno, e, da una tasca della borsa nera imbottita, cadde una foto.  
Raffigurava un giovane uomo in elegante completo nero, una sigaretta poggiata appena tra le labbra, lo sguardo arrogante, predatore, sicuro di sé.  
Una foto scattata dalla macchina fotografica di suo padre, quella che aveva cambiato la sua vita da teppista in quella di una persona che lotta per realizzare un sogno, per il suo futuro.  
Si domandò se anche il proprietario di quel volto presuntuoso ed aristocratico, un uomo che, a differenza sua, era già arrivato al top, che aveva il mondo in pugno, avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
– Aaaah, al diavolo quel bastardo! – gridò afferrando una giacca e sbattendo la porta dietro di sé.  
La foto, però, era rimasta lì sulla scrivania, sotto a quelle di lui bambino, poggiata contro le zampette morbide di Usako.  
Forse, un giorno, una foto di quell’uomo avrebbe troneggiato accanto a quelle due.  
Forse.  
Un giorno.


End file.
